España El Explorador
by yatinga
Summary: España está en recesión y el Gobierno ha decidido que tiene que conseguir fondos de cualquier manera. Su idea: Plagia un programa infantil estúpido para conseguir audiencia infantil. Lo que la nación no sabe es que en toda serie televisiva siempre hay problemas y un villano endemodiadamente sexy. Spamano. Uk x Spain Leve Gerita y algo de lime.


Un buen día, en un bosquecillo al que nadie le importa donde se sitúa, sucedió cierta cosa extraña.

-¡Hola, soy España, el Explorador!- exclama el país, llevando una camiseta rosa horrible conjuntada con unos pantaloncitos de color mandarina demasiado cortos para su tamaño y unos calcetines de bordados florales amarillos dentro de sus zapatitos blancos, ajustándose la mochila morada a la espalda. Nadie sabrá nunca por qué España siempre luce tan feliz, siendo que debido a su obvia recesión económica lo han obligado a protagonizar un programa infantil estúpido y casi plagio de otro aún más estúpido; pero la nación no se queja, porque ama, de alguna manera retorcida y siniestra, hacer el ridículo.

-Y yo soy Romano…. Y llevo botas rojas.- gruñe el italiano, cabreadísimo y preguntándose en su fuero interno y en el externo también porqué le han obligado a participar a él, y porqué, además, tiene que estar vestido con un disfraz de mono azul que lleva unas ridículas botas rojas de lluvia que le dan un calor horroroso en los pies. Ah, pero no puede decir nada ya que están grabando y han contratado a un tipo del tamaño de una nevera para que lo evite. E incluso con eso, nadie pudo evitar uno o dos intentos de huida, fracasados pero bueno.

-¡Y hoy, amiguitos, vamos a ir a una emocionante aventura para encontrar….!- continúa el ibérico, emocionadísimo con poner la voz simpaticona que todos los adultos odian pero que de cierta manera aman los niño pequeños. Romano sigue protestando entre dientes, a su espalda, y le da una patada al decorado. El decorador, como venganza y aprovechando que al del rulo no le están grabando, le da otra patada de regreso.- ¡…El tomate mágico!- chilla, contentísimo y agitando los brazos como si fuera un ventilador.

Romano baja de la plataforma y se enzarza en una pelea con el decorador, mientras España se acerca a la cámara con un dedo en alto, procurando que graben su lado bueno, aunque claro, todos sus lados son el bueno.- ¡Te voy a matar, hijo de puta!- gruñe Romano, y el director le atiza con una raqueta de atrezo de una película que estuvieron grabando el otro día y que se ha quedado ahí tirada.

-Primero necesitamos un mapa. Decid 'maaa…'

-¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo, España?!- reclama Romano, con un mapa en sus manos. Nadie nota que tiene un ojo morado porque las maquilladoras hacen milagros hoy día con esas brochas y polvos que hacen picar la nariz. Eso sí, por muy maquillado que el italiano esté, el decorador ha acabado de lo peor: tiene la cabeza dentro de un váter portátil del estudio.- No tenemos tiempo para esto. Ahora para de perder el tiempo y ayúdame a leer este estúpido mapa traído desde las profundidades del infierno.

A España le sale un tic en el ojo porque aunque estuviera muy ocupado quedando genial delante de las cámaras se ha dado cuenta de que Romano ha partido un par de baldosines del suelo con la cabeza del director.

-Como quieras, Romano.- suspira, alargando la mano.- Sólo déjame leerlo.

España mira la hoja, la retuerce y le da mil vueltas del derecho y del revés mientras Romano descubre, gracias a un grito, que el decorador ha sobrevivido al ataque de los lavabos.

-¡Ya lo tengo!- grita, levantando un puño al aire como Freddy Mercury.- ¡De acuerdo, Romano, primero tenemos que pasar por el 'Valle de la Pasta', luego por encima del 'Puente del Trol' y si lo hacemos bien y con muchas ganas, conseguiremos llegar a la 'Isla del Tomate'!

-Es en serio, ¿quién le pone nombre a estas cosas?- atiza al decorador con una silla rosa de topos blancos y le destroza la espalda al hombre golpe tras golpe, hasta dejarle agonizando en el suelo.

-¡Vamos, Romano, tenemos que llegar a la Isla para conseguir….El tomate Mágico! ¡Vamos, vamos, con ganas!

.O.O.O.

~Unas horas después~

-Oye, bastardo, ¿de verdad crees que….?-bufa, pero España le corta poniéndole una mano delante como si fuera una escena de acción de una película americana.

-Espera, Romano.-dice España, mortalmente serio, y a Romano le recorre un escalofrío la espalda, porque cuando España se pone serio es que pasa algo muy, muy malo.- Creo que veo algo…- murmura, achicando la vista y alargando el cuello como si eso le hiciera ver mejor en la lejanía. Por algún extraño motivo, sí que le hace ver mejor, y suelta un grito de júbilo, provocándole tres infartos consecutivos y una total parada del sistema respiratorio a Romano, que estaba pegadito a su espalda.- ¡Romano~, vamos, date prisa, date prisa! ¡Romaaaaanooooooo~!- canta España, corriendo desde la lejanía sin preocuparse de recoger los restos mortales de Italia del Sur.

-N-No me abandones…. Maldito hijo de puta….- gruñe Romano, y se mueve como un gusanito por el suelo, arrastrándose patéticamente hasta que, un par de horas después, alcanza al Jefe.

España está paralizado, mirando hacia lo lejos con una emoción brillante y paradisíaca desbordando por los ojos. Tiene las manos apretadas contra el pecho y se muerde el labio inferior con fuerza, procurando no llorar de la ilusión pero aún así con los ojitos aguados. Ni siquiera le presta atención a las garras de Romano trepando como serpientes por su pierna, ni a sus dientes clavándosele en la pantorrilla, ni siquiera cuando empieza a masticarle, porque está super-mega-híper-ultra-exa-multi-tope- contentísimo.

-¡Me cago en la puta que te parió!- jadea Romano, apartándose el rizo de la cara con un gesto de muñeca super practicado.- ¡Vuelve a correr así en tu vida y te juro, bastardo asqueroso, que te despellejo vivo!

-Pero, Romano, mira….- se limita a decir España, alargando un dedo tembloroso hacia el frente, sin importarle nada que sea un programa infantil y que Romano lo esté jodiendo todo por su boquita de ángel.

Delante de ellos se levantan, no muy lejos, unos montículos informes de lo que puede pasta con salsa boloñesa y albóndigas con tomate, brillando con una aura celestial a su alrededor. Para destacar más la escena, un arcoíris cruza de cabo a rabo entre el hueco que hay de monte a monte, anquilosando de pura gula al explorador y a su compañero vestido de mono azul.

-Hemos llegado, Romano. ¡¿No es emocionan...?! ¿Romano?

-¿Dios, eres tú~? ¿Es que he llegado al cielo~?

-…. ¿Romano?

-P-Paraíso~…

-¿Roman….?

-¡TENEMOS QUE LLEGAR A ESE PUTO VALLE AHORA!

-¡WAAAAAA!

.O.O.O.

-¡Mierda, España! ¡Estoy cansadísimo!- Romano se arrastra por el camino, tirando de vez en cuando de los pantaloncitos color mandarina del Jefe. España está a su lado, jadeando como si estuviera poseído y con las cejas fusionadas a los ojos. Mira a Romano como si no le viera y el italiano siente un escalofrío porque España parece estar a punto de inducirse en un coma por voluntad propia de lo cansado que está. Detrás de ellos van dejando un reguero de sudor, y España se pregunta si el sesenta por ciento de agua que en teoría contiene un cuerpo se le ha evaporado ya.

-¿D-De…Desde cuando corres tan rápido?

-¡No lo sé! ¿¡Por qué cojones no me has parado, bastardo?! ¡Si sólo….!- Romano sigue gritando, pero España se paraliza de golpe, mirando al frente con los ojos muy abiertos y el corazón palpitando como si lo tuviera atravesado en la garganta, olvidándosele de golpe el coma y el agua y la madre que le trajo al mundo si es necesario.

-Eh, Romano.- El italiano se calla, le mira con muy mala cara y unas ojeras que le van a atravesar la cara de un momento a otro, pero se calla.- ¿Sabes qué es eso que está ahí, en medio del camino?

-¿¡Qué?!-despotrica el más bajito, pataleando en el suelo de rabia.- ¿¡De qué me estás hablando?! …. ¡O sea, que me estabas ignorando! ¡Pues te vas a ir al a mierda, maldito bastardo traga jamones! ¡Tú lo que eres es un…!

-¡Hey, creo que es una caja de tomates!- exclama, corriendo hacia ella. Romano le sigue, trotando tras él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¿¡TOMATES?!- repite, casi llorando de felicidad. Todo el mundo se da cuenta de que han dicho, no una sino dos veces, lo que pone en letras grandes y rojas en medio de la tapa, junto a un dibujo bastante detallado de los susodichos tomates.

-¡Wow, una caja de…!

-¡UNA CAJA DE TOMATES! ¡ÁBRELA, BASTARDO, ÁBRELA! ¿¡A QUÉ COÑO ESPERAS!?

Pero España, que parece tonto, y un poco sí lo es, tiene uno de esos escasos momentos de inteligencia que es mejor escuchar.- Espera un segundo, Romano. Tenemos que abrirla adecuadamente, no sabemos si de verdad contiene tomates o sólo es una trampa. Debemos hacerlo con mucho cuidado para comprobarlo, no podemos arriesgarnos a que sea una caja sorpresa del malvado ladrón de Inglaterra, que aún no me devuelve Gibraltar y a quien voy a partirle la boca en cuanto le vea como si fuera una mata de habas. Sí, como esa que cociné el domingo pasado, ¿te acuerdas? Me salió bastante buena, pero de la manera en que las cocina Francia salen bastante mejor. ¿Te he contado que el otro día estábamos Prusia, Francia y yo y se nos acercó una chica preguntando por…?- Romano le suelta un golpe a España, porque cuando se da mecha el tío es como una persiana, que se enrolla y se enrolla hasta crear una brecha espacio-tiempo en medio del programa.

-¡Que sí, coño, que eres peor que mi hermano! ¡Hazlo como te dé la gana, pero ábrela de una puta vez!

-Bueno, bueno… que violencia… Buscaré a ver si hay algo en mi super mochila~- canturrea. Baja la mochila al suelo, encorvándose dentro de ella hasta desaparecer medio cuerpo en su interior, a lo que Romano flipa.

Pero flipa aún más cuando ve a España de nuevo en la superficie, limpiándose la ropa con una mano mientras que en la otra sostiene ese objeto que ha sacado de la mochila.

-Ah~ Hace ya mucho tiempo que no te usaba, ¿verdad, bonita?- España le hace un cariñito a su hacha en el filo, reflejándose y haciendo un par de guiños guay para verse aún más genial.

-¡¿Pero qué coño?! ¡¿Qué haces tú con eso?! ¡¿De dónde mierdas lo has sacado?!- grita Romano, pegándose contra el tronco de un árbol hasta quedar como una pegatina.

-¿Eh? Pues no lo sé… Pregúntale a Rusia.- Romano siente que se le va el alma por la boca.

España alza su genial mochila, de la que está asomado Rusia, saludando tanto al napolitano como a los espectadores con una mano y su encantadora sonrisa de niño grande.

-Hola~

Romano se FUSIONA contra el árbol, chillando como un histérico.- ¡¿Qu…?! ¿¡PERO CÓMO DIABLOS HA ENTRADO AHÍ?!

Rusia sonríe, mira a la cámara, luego a España, quien le sonríe de vuelta con su cara de idiota maravilloso y finalmente de nuevo a Romano.

-Ah, no lo sé~- vuelve a decir el de la bufanda, balanceando la cabeza como un pajarillo.

-¡CHIGIIIIII!-grita Romano, trepando al árbol hasta con las uñas si es necesario y despidiéndose de su vida porque está seguro que entre susto y susto algo está destinado a pasarle. Algo mortal.

España y Rusia se sonríen tontamente desde el suelo, soltando risitas bobas de vez en cuando, encantados de la vida.

-Bueno, Rusia, muchas gracias por el hacha, pero tienes que volver adentro.

-¿¡Qué?!- chilla Rusia, borrándosele la sonrisa de golpe.- ¡Esp-Espera! ¡No puedes hacer eso!- suplica, lagrimeando un poquito, totalmente aterrorizado con la idea.- ¡Bielorrusia también está dentro, España! ¡Si regreso, va a hacerme algo horrible! ¡Por favor, no puedes hacerme esto! ¡España, somos amigos!

España y Rusia se miran durante un tiempo, el castaño dubitativo y con mariposas en la cabeza y Rusia al borde de una úlcera por los nervios, sabiendo que se está balanceando entre los límites de la vida o Bielorrusia.

Finalmente, España le sonríe, y Rusia nota las esperanzas caldeando un poquito su corazón.-Adiós, Rusia~.- se despide España, cerrando la mochila con el euroasiático dentro.

.O.O.O.

-¡Bien!- exclama España, limpiándose las manos.- Estamos con todo, ¿no? Tengo mi hacha así que vamos a abrir esa caja de… ¿Romano?- España mira a todos lados, buscando y buscando al pequeño italiano malparido de rulo en la cabeza.- ¿Dónde se ha metido esa rata de…?

-Eh, ¡cuidadito con lo que dices, bastardo!

España vuelve a buscar y se le ocurre la maravillosa idea de mirar hacia arriba. Romano está sentado a horcajadas en una rama, cubriéndose bien la cabeza con su capucha azul con orejas de mono y balanceando sus piececitos con las botas de lluvia rojas. Luce muy, muy cabreado.

-¿QUÉ?

España suelta una risa, pasándose una mano por el pelo.- No te preocupes, Romano, puedes bajar. Te prometo que el Jefe va a cuidar de ti.

Romano ya está en la base del árbol, con cara de estar muy de malas.- Oh, ¿y sabe el Jefe hablar de sí mismo en primera persona? Porque eso sería la hostia.- gruñe.- ¡A-Además, no es que estuviera asustado ni nada de ese bastardo del norte!-añade, un poquito demasiado tarde.- Estúpido bastardo tomatero…- se queja, con la cara roja por el esfuerzo.

El italiano aprieta las mejillas, mirando rabioso a España, que está igual de feliz que cuando le dijeron que por fin era dueño de algún territorio.

-Aw… Romano…..Te ves taaaaaan guapo cuando estás enfadado…- suspira, riendo tontamente.

-¡Sólo abre la maldita caja!- chilla el otro, apretando los puños y tirándole piedras al español.- ¡Puto bastardo de mierda!

España, con un chichón enorme por culpa de la piedra y maldiciendo porque de tantas que Romano ha tirado le ha ido a acertar la grande, se acerca a la caja, pero antes de poder partirla en dos de un corte certero, la estructura se empieza a mover.

-¡Wah!- dice España, retrocediendo unos pasos en pose defensiva y poniendo a Romano detrás de sí, que está acojonado viendo como la caja se mueve y agita ella sola.

De repente, la caja explota y se escucha un grito liberador de entre los escombros.

-¡Argh! ¡Aire, aire! ¡Necesito aire para vivir!- grita Alemania, intentado avanzar usando la táctica 'cuerpo a tierra' de los militares, reptando como un boquerón fuera del agua e inhalando grandes bocanadas de aire.

A su lado, Italia sonríe como un idiota, mirando todo alrededor y luego riendo al ver los esfuerzos desesperados de Alemania por sobrevivir.- Es un bonito día… Wah, es una pena que no haya pasta~

-¡¿Pero tú estás loco?! ¡Casi morimos asfixiados ahí dentro y tú pides pasta!- Alemania culebrea hasta España, que está muy entretenido mirándoles.- Por favor…- suplica.- Métele ya al manicomio….

- ¡Quieto, patatero!- exclama Romano, furioso, señalando a Alemania con el dedo índice, el dedo implacable.- ¡¿Qué hacías tú ahí con mi hermano encerrado?! ¡¿Veneciano, qué te ha hecho este bastardo patatero?!

Italia canturrea una cancioncilla, rememorando el día que conoció a Alemania por usar la misma técnica de la caja de tomates.- Hola, España, hola, Romano~ Que bonito día hace fuera de una caja, ¿verdad?

Alemania se aferra a la pierna de España, que sigue sonriendo.- SOCORRO.- suplica, con los ojos desorbitados.

-Vaya, ¿estabas encerrado ahí dentro con Italia, Alemania?

-¡Veneciano! ¿¡Qué te tengo dicho sobre estar con el macho patatas, eh?! ¡Malo, Veneciano, malo!

-Yo…- jadea el alemán, inspirando profundamente.- Nos encerraron ahí, apenas vi quien fue, pero era rubio.

-¡Wah, no me tires del rulo, Romano! ¡Romano, me duele!

-¿Rubio? ¿Rubio como Inglaterra?-pregunta España, sospechando. Alemania alza una ceja, porque hay muchísimos rubios que son naciones y él no los ha memorizado todos ya que tiene más vida que eso.

-¡Ahg, estúpido, Veneciano! ¡¿Qué es esto, una venganza?! ¡No me tires del rulo, maldito!

-No lo sé. Suecia, Noruega, Dinamarca, Francia, Estados Unidos, Canadá…. Todos son rubios.-gruñe Alemania.

-¡Entonces suéltame, Romano! ¡No te prepararé pasta nunca más! ¡Suéltame!

-Vaya hombre. Y yo que tengo que encontrar todavía el tomate mágico…

-¡¿Eso es una amenaza?! ¡¿Me amenazas a mí, a tu hermano mayor?! ¡Eres un bastardo hijo de perra como ese patatero, ¿me oyes?!

Alemania se pone de pie, bastante descansado después de haber podido respirar tras una hora de estar comprimido en una claustrofóbica caja con Italia cantando esa canción sobre su país que le compusiera alguna vez. Buf, horrible para los nervios de cualquiera. Sujeta a cada italiano de un pie, intentando evitar que sigan agarrándose a golpes, lo que es bastante difícil, pero al cabo de un rato lo logra. España, por su parte, está sentado en una piedra, jugando a rebanar pajaritos con su hacha de manera muy pacífica y simple, ya ha matado cuatro.

-Levanta, Italia, nos vamos. Japón debe de estar en su casa y le prometimos que iríamos hoy temprano. Quiero llegar puntual, así que ponte en marcha.

Italia grita de felicidad, y en cuanto es liberado le salta a la espalda a Alemania, que como ya se lo esperaba no se tambalea ni nada. Romano corre hacia España en cuanto puede, y se sienta, mirando su pie como si tuviera que amputarlo y se estuviera despidiendo de él.

-Voy a morir.-dice, dejando caer su pie contra el suelo.- Estoy contaminado con gérmenes patateros alemanes….

-¡Vamos, Romano! ¡Quita esa cara!- España le levanta del cuello del disfraz y sale corriendo, con unas ganas inmensas de encontrarse con ese rubio secuestrador misterioso y pedirle que por favor meta a Inglaterra en una caja de puerros llena de piedras y lo tire al mar.

.O.O.O.

-Mira, Romaaaaanooooooo.- España, feliz de la vida, ha ido recogiendo por el camino fresas y margaritas mientras Romano se moría del asco porque es alérgico al polen pero a nadie parece importarle. De hecho, como España lleva todo el rato tirándole de la cola del disfraz, está seguro que se quedará con ella en la mano en poco tiempo y él podrá salir corriendo y huir de nuevo a Italia para no regresar jamás.

-¿Qué quieres, bastardo? ¿Es que ya te va a dar un infarto y te vas a morir y a dejarme por fin en libertad?

España se ríe, muy contento.- ¡Pero que gracioso eres, Romano!- le hace un cariñito en la cara, evitando por los pelos que Romano le muerda.- ¡Mira, allí, en el fondo!

Entre colinas de un color rosa pastel extremadamente hortera y gracias a que España le está levantando lo más que puede porque Romano es un mico que no se levanta medio metro del suelo, logra ver una estructura de color tierra, azul y verde que parece hecha con unos terrones de azúcar muy grandes que cruzan un río de lo que parece chocolate.

-¡Pero tío!- exclama España, viendo como Romano se retuerce cual condenado, pataleando y chillando.

-¡SUÉLTAME, BASTARDO, TENGO QUE LLEGAR ALLÍ!

-¡Es-Espera, Romanoooooo~!- España se lanza a correr como un loco siguiendo al napolitano del traje de mono y botas rojas, que parece que le han incorporado un torpedo de lo rápido que va. Justo cuando se va a lanzar de cabeza al río de chocolate y morir tranquilamente de una diabetes y de intoxicación de felicidad en estado puro, algo muy grande y tosco cae sobre Romano, que suelta un grito del susto y le dan tres infartos consecutivos.

-¡AHHHH! ¡SÁCAME DE AQUÍ, ESPAÑA BASTARDO!- Grita, golpeando la caja con el letrero de 'queso' que tiene encima y que, casualmente, le está encerrando.- ¡ESTÁ OSCURO Y NO ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE NO HAYA NADIE MÁS DENTRO! ¡Y NO HAY TOMATES!- insiste, histérico como sólo él puede ponerse- ¡ESPAÑA, SÁCAMEN DE AQUÍ QUE ME MUERO!

-¡Alto!- alguien se pone de pie sobre la caja, por lo que Romano ya no puede moverla y se pone aún más nervioso si cabe, saliéndosele el corazón, los pulmones y los riñones si es necesario por la boca.- ¡No podéis pasar!

-Oye, tío, ¿tú no eres…?

-¡Cállate, España!- le interrumpe, y los jadeos se oyen en la caja, demostrando que Romano está hiperventilando de una manera bastante alterada.- Escucha, yo soy un buen italiano, ¿sabes? Te-tengo parientes en… ¿de dónde dices que eres?- balbucea, y como alguien no le saque de ahí YA se va morir.- Venga, como un favor de amigos, soy un buen italiano…-repite, al borde de la muerte cerebral.

-¡Suiza, tronco!- Exclama España entonces, abriendo los brazos para darle un abrazo al rubio, que está plantado sobre la caja de queso con los brazos cruzados y la escopeta a la espalda, mirándole fijamente, y si las miradas mataran, España ya sería ceniza en el suelo.

-España, me debes dinero.- le corta, y a España le cambia la sonrisa a una mucho más incómoda, bajando los brazos y dándose cuenta de que Suiza a sacado la escopeta y la está cargando. Levanta las manos muy nervioso, sudando frío.

-Espera, tío, espera. Baja el arma, anda, no se te vaya a disparar sola y le des a alguien.

-Si le doy a alguien te aseguro que no será porque se dispare sola.- corta, apuntándole de una manera que a España no le gusta nada. Romano, aún dentro de la caja, está hecho un manojo histérico de chillidos y ha empezado a arañar la madera con las uñas de desesperación.

-¿Qué te parece si quedamos después del programa, te invito a un cafecito y lo hablamos tranquilamente, eh, Suiza? No hace falta ponerse violento.- balbucea, retrocediendo un pasito.- Es que verás, ahora estamos grabando y eso, y tengo que cruzar el puente para llegar a la Isla del Tomate y conseguir el Tomate Mágico. ¡Que no es que no vaya a pagarte!- probablemente- ¡Es que ahora me pillas en un mal momento!

Suiza se yergue en la caja, bajando el arma pero no guardándola.- Cruzarás, pero vas a pagarme.- España asiente muy nervioso, pensando cuantas probabilidades tiene de seguir vivo si no lo hace.- En lo que tú vas a por ese estúpido tomate, yo voy a quedarme con tu subordinado como chance. Si no me traes el dinero antes de pasado mañana, lo mato.

Romano, sacando fuerzas de flaqueza y adrenalina de donde ya no queda, se pone de pie dentro de la caja, sufriendo un fallo de sistema orgánico y biológico por todo el cuerpo de lo acojonado que está. Suiza se tambalea sobre la caja, y termina por caerse al río de cabeza y hacia atrás en un salto mortal precioso.

-¡¿Pero que haces ahí parado, desgraciado?! ¡Venga, corre, que sale y nos mata!- Grita Romano, cogiendo a España de donde mejor pilla y saliendo disparado a través del puente esquivando algunos escopetazos que Suiza da desde el río mientras despotrica en alemán.

-¡Volved aquí!- Exclama Suiza, haciendo esfuerzos desesperados por mantenerse a flote en el chocolate y dispararle a los morosos. Y que por favor alguien le saque de ahí porque se va a ahogar.- ¡Malditos deudores, volved para que os vuele la cabeza, desgraciados! ¡OS VOY A DESPELLEJAR!

Algo sujeta a Suiza de la chaqueta y le saca de golpe, salvándole la vida de morir asfixiado entre chocolate.

-No creo que vuelvan.-le responde el héroe, sonriendo ladinamente, meneando la colita de zorro que le sale des disfraz porque el suyo es de mejor calidad que el de Romano y está articulado.

-¿Y tú que sabes?

-A mí España también me debe dinero, así que voy a recuperarlo. O quizás le quite algo más, no sé. Le robaré otro peñón.-ríe.- Eso estaría taaaaaan genial~.

.O.O.O.

-¡Romano, para de correr que me da! ¡Romano, que me da!-advierte España, desplomándose en el suelo. Romano cae de boca también respirando agitadamente y sin importarle si en una de esas violentas inhalaciones aspira un bicho o algo de lo abierta que la tiene.

-¡Joder, España! ¡Eres un puto moroso de mierda!- a estas alturas te das cuenta, Romano.- ¡Así no hay quien grabe un jodido programa infantil, ¿me oyes?! ¡Voy a meterte al decorador por el culo!

-Tranquilo, tesoro, que ya hemos escapado de Suiza.-le consuela, a lo que Romano le mete una patada en toda la espinilla como venganza por hacerle correr tanto, y es que como es italiano, los únicos desplazamientos que hace a diario son de cama a cocina, de cocina a sofá y de sofá a cama, intercalando de vez en cuando un viaje al baño, pero sólo si es absolutamente necesario.- ¡Ah, Romano! ¡Eso me ha dolido!

-¡Me alegro!- se pone de pie, pateándole de nuevo.- Venga, joder, que tenemos que acabar esta mierda antes de que den la hora de comer.

España va a levantarse, pero algo le cae encima, aplastándole contra el suelo, y Romano, que está a lo suyo y no se ha dado cuenta, sigue andando. El ibérico se gira como puede, escuchando una risa escalofriante en su espalda.

-Hola España~- entona Inglaterra, sentado sobre él, cubriéndose la cabeza con una capucha naranja dotada de orejas de zorro que se mueven de una manera encantadora en todas direcciones.

-¡CHIGIIII!-grita Romano, escondiéndose tras una piedra y entrando en modo vibración como si fuera Letonia.

-¡Quítate de encima, que pesas un montón!- se queja el castaño, pataleando, a lo que Inglaterra se le restriega de manera bastante íntima encima, ronroneando con diversión. España se paraliza cuando la mano provista de garras del inglés le sube por una pierna que esos estúpidos pantaloncitos color mandarina no le cubren. Y ahora es cuando España empieza a odiar al chico de vestuario que le ha dicho que se ponga esas prendas.

-Aw, vamos.- Inglaterra juguetea un poco con su cola, sonriendo como si fuera Dios.- En el pasado eras más divertido. Y me dejabas robarte las regiones vitales como si fueran caramelos...

España suelta un chillido involuntario cuando nota la otra mano de Inglaterra intentando agarrar Madrid.- ¡Basta! ¡Yo no te di Gibraltar de buena voluntad!

-Ya, y no sé si eso lo hace más patético o más entretenido. Quizás deba quitarte otro peñón para que repitamos.- Inglaterra le planta sobre el cuerpo de España, restregando Londres como puede por encima de los pantalones del ibérico, que tiembla y se le derrite un poco el cerebro.

-Quítate~ Inglaterra, quita…- gruñe, estrellando la cabeza contra el suelo y culebreando como puede sin darse cuenta de que está poniendo la capital británica mucho más alegre.

Inglaterra está distraído en ese momento y no se da cuenta de que España ha conseguido darse la vuelta muy rápido, pero las capitales chocan y las dos naciones maldicen en voz baja porque Inglaterra lo tenía planeado de otra manera y España habría preferido que no hubiera planes de ningún tipo.

-Vamos, España, demuéstrame que eres el país de la pasión por algo, que no es solo un título rastrero que te pusieron tus gobernantes únicamente para que tuvieras alguno. –Pero España, aprovechado que el inglés está más centrado en sus regiones vitales y en humillarle cruelmente, cosa que le duele un poquito pero se aguanta, atrapa entre los dientes una oreja del disfraz, tirando bestialmente para cubrirle toda la cara con la capucha y le patea como puede, metiendo también manotazos por todos lados.

Inglaterra grita, cayendo hacia atrás de la misma manera que Suiza pero contra el suelo, lo que le resta bastante elegancia. España ni lo duda, se lanza corriendo sobre la piedra en la que se está ocultando Romano, le pesca de la cola del disfraz y sale corriendo muy apurado, jadeando como si no hubiera mañana y perdiéndose en la distancia.

-¡Maldito España!- gruñe Inglaterra, estrellando los puños contra el suelo de pura rabia y dándose cuenta de que tiene los pantalones en modo tienda de campaña, con el Big Ben bastante animado allá abajo.- Mierda… Esta me la paga.

.O.O.O.

-¡Españaaaaaaaaaaaa…Más despacioooooo…..!- grita Romano, con medio cuerpo atrapado bajo el brazo del Jefe y el otro medio volando a plena libertad. España está aterrado porque la última vez que fue despacio tratándose de Inglaterra acabó con un trozo de tierra menos y con una velada de intercambio de fluidos bastante intensa, cosa que no le apetece nada ahora porque está grabando un programa infantil y además, cuanto peor lo haga, menos le pagan. Y no están las cosas con Suiza para que le paguen poco.

-Aguanta un poco, Romano, que ya llegamos a la Isla del Tomate y acabamos el episodio.-le pide, corriendo a grandes zancadas, intentando mantener el ritmo. Pero claro, como sus desplazamientos diarios son de cama a bar y de bar a cama, todos no explicamos el porqué Romano corre tanto y porqué él adora las tortugas, siente un amor fraternal y una comprensión que raya en lo zoofílico con esos animalitos. Y eso, que da dos pasos más y se para con el corazón atascado en la garganta, desbocado.- Tío, me muero.

Romano mira hacia delante, descubriendo bastante oportunamente el océano frente a ellos y, al lado, un tipo gigantesco con un cartel en las manos que decía: 'se renta barca siempre que pagues un buen precio'.

-¡Mira, España! ¡Es ese bastardo de Holanda!- exclama, tirando del Jefe colina abajo sin importarle que se esté tragando piedras, cangrejos, cactus y toda la mierda que acostumbra a dejar la gente en la playa. -¡Oye, bastardo! ¡Dame un barco para llegar a la Isla del Tomate! ¡Venga, rapidito, que tenemos que acabar esta mierda de capítulo para que pueda comer pizza!

Holanda gruñe algo inteligible y le da a Romano un tulipán amarillo. El italiano se queda mirando la flor con cara de póker durante varios minutos, y luego mira a Holanda y le enseña el tulipán que le acaba de dar como si fuera un niño al que en su cumpleaños le han regalado un jersey de lana, exigiendo un cambio. Holanda alza una ceja.

-Oye, viejo, ¿esto es en serio?- pregunta Romano lentamente, porque hay veces en las que Holanda le da miedo y otras, como ahora, en las que está hasta los huevos de todo y sólo quiere irse a casa de España a reventarle las ventanas con piedras. Holanda se saca la pipa de la boca, le da una calada lenta mirando al horizonte y luego mira de nuevo a Romano. Asiente.- ¡¿PERO TÚ ERES GILIPOLLAS O ES QUE LOS MOLINOS TE HAN VOLADO EL CEREBRO?! ¡A MÍ ME DAS UN PUTO BARCO AHORA MISMO SI NO QUIERES QUE TE REVIENTE UN REMO CONTRA LA CABEZA, CONEJERO!

Holanda se pone de pie, sin decir nada y emitiendo esa aura oscura que le hace parecer Suecia si no te fijas bien. Le da otra calada a la pipa, mirando sombríamente al italiano, que se está replanteando meterse a la mochila con Rusia y dejar que Bielorrusia le mate. El neerlandés hace un sonidito interrogante y airado y Romano va a tener que cambiarse de calzoncillos, de pantalones, de disfraz y de piel si quiere seguir manteniendo la dignidad.

-¿Cómo dices?- pregunta suavemente, poniéndole a Romano los cojones de corbata.- ¿Pretendes que te alquile una barca con ese lenguaje, niño? Podría hacerlo en caso de que pagues más del dinero que cuesta-afirma- pero no creo que con ese… DISFRAZ vayas llevando mucho encima.- añade, y a Romano se le sale la vida por la boca y suelta un chillido estrangulado, decidiendo que en cuanto llegue a Italia va a tirarse desde un noveno piso y dejar que la gravedad actúe por su cuenta, a ver si tiene suerte y le mata de una maldita vez porque esos sustos que lleva hoy le están haciendo mucho mal a su corazoncito.

-¡ROMANO, CORREEEEEEEEEEE!-grita España, subido en una barca. Como estaba tirado en el suelo y nadie le ha prestado atención, se ha movido como una culebra hasta un barco y se lo ha hurtado a Holanda, que estaba muy ocupado en ese momento infartando a Romano. Y ahora, intentando mantener el equilibrio sin caerse al agua y haciendo cabriolas con uno de los remos, le hace señas al italiano para que se apure en saltar al barco antes de que a Holanda se le ocurra sacar su espada o su hacha o usar las manos en contra suya.

Holanda se gira rápidamente, pero Romano se cuela entre sus piernas, brincando como un conejo neerlandés dentro de la barca y dándole al remo dale que te pego, así que España y él logran alejarse de la playa, mientras que Holanda está haciendo esfuerzos desesperados por no coger un cañón y volar la barca con todo y España, por mucha pérdida de dinero que resulte. Luego descubre que si España muere tampoco es una gran pérdida, así que se lanza como loco a por una ametralladora que le ha prestado Suiza para casos así.

-¡Rema, bastardo, rema que nos mata! –grita Romano, moviendo la pala a una velocidad sobrehumana con tal de escapar, pero como España es lento de cojones, avanzan poco y se giran mucho, dando vueltas como idiotas.

-¡No puedo, vas muy rápido!-se disculpa, redoblando los esfuerzos de manera inútil y desinflándose al poco de cansancio. Acto seguido, Romano le mete una tremenda patada en el culo, cogiendo el otro remo y rompiendo el record Guiness de histeria y el de velocidad en agua. Y lo hace en el momento justo, porque una bala de cañón ha estado a punto de rizarle el rizo de una manera poco glamorosa. España está taquicárdico, desplomado en la proa de la barca y barajando las posibilidades de tirarse al mar y ahogarse de una buena vez.

Así que a trancas y barrancas, Romano estrella la barca contra unas rocas en una playa de arena roja y amarilla que le recuerda mucho a la bandera de España, por lo que escupe y luego patea a un inocente cangrejo que pasa por allí y no tiene la culpa de nada. España se arrastra de barco a arena gimoteando y medio llorando porque está medio muerto y en lo que ha durado el viaje se ha bajado del barco, ha caminado por el mar, que está hecho de tiras de papel de diferentes tonos de azul y ha hablado con el director sobre eso de andar metiéndole a gente desagradable en su programa. Obviamente se ha llevado un par de gritos y le han mandado de un golpe de regreso al barco. Y ahora se está muriendo del asco en la playa roja y amarilla.

-¡Venga, levanta el culo! ¿¡Es que tengo que llamar a Greenpeace diciendo que hay un manatí herido plantado en una playa de un estúpido programa infantil o qué?! ¡ARRIBA!

España es arrastrado hasta las primeras palmeras de la isla y Romano coge un coco y se lo parte en la cabeza haciendo al español gritar mientras él bebe tranquilamente la dulce leche de la fruta.-Romano…

-¿Qué? ¿Te ha dolido?

-Sí… ¿me das un poco?- Romano le pone de pie, le limpia un poco por encima, haciendo al castaño ilusionarse, y acto seguido le mete un cabezazo en el estómago.- ¡Romano!

-¿¡Qué?! ¿Me gritas a mí después de que haya tenido que cargar con tu peso muerto por todo el plató?- le mete un empujón.- ¡Ya te estás moviendo! ¡Venga, sube a esa maldita montaña para coger ese maldito tomate y largarnos de una maldita vez a tu maldita casa a comer una maldita pizza!

España camina desganado, y Romano, para animarle un poco porque todos sabemos que es un amor pero se empeña en negarlo porque tiene una manía retorcida y extraña con eso de ser un tsundere, le da una palmadita en el culo y luego se muere de vergüenza, se mete de cabeza al barco e hincha los carrillos como si fuera el tomate mágico que España anda buscando desde que está en recesión.

Por su lado, España está histérico de contento porque Romano le ha dado contacto humano por voluntad propia así que sube a brincos cual Heidi hacia el monte de color verde, cantando contentísimo 'que viva España' a pleno pulmón.

Finalmente llega a la cima, ayudándose de las plantas y ramas que crecen en la piedra desnuda y observa el centro de la montaña, donde un tomate volador está rodeado por un aura celestial dorada que le salta las lágrimas de emoción.

-Por fin~ ¡He llegado!

De repente algo sujeta a España de la mochila por detrás e Inglaterra se asoma desde el borde del precipicio que acaba de escalar con una sonrisa escalofriante, luciendo una cara de violador profesional que no puede con ella.

-Para un momento, España- le ruega, trepándose a la espalda de la nación como si fuera Gollum. España suelta un grito pero Inglaterra le besa, el ibérico acaba cayendo de rodillas al suelo y peleando porque el británico le suelte las muñecas.

Inglaterra le muerde la boca de manera muy bestia, lanzando la mochila al centro de la montaña, donde están guardados el hacha, Rusia y Bielorrusia. España acaba clavándose las piedras en la espalda mientras Inglaterra comienza a bajar las manos por su cuerpo, mordiendo todo lo que puede pero sin dejar que España le muerda a él, contentillo por conseguir besarle después de tantos siglos.

España se mueve todo lo que puede y patalea como un condenado, pero Inglaterra es jodidamente fuerte y no consigue nada, además, tiene el cerebro medio fundido porque aunque diga que no le gusta, Inglaterra besa aceptablemente muy bien y tiene un cuerpo bonito y a España le encanta como le queda el disfraz de zorrito que lleva puesto.

-Para….- le ordena, con la mente en blanco e intentando recordar cómo se respira o pensando si alegrarse porque ha conseguido que Inglaterra le haga caso por una puñetera vez en su vida.- Tengo que… El tomate….

-Olvídate del tomate.- Vuelve a besarle y a España se le funde la bombilla por completo, buscando desesperadamente la cremallera del disfraz mientras Inglaterra está haciendo milagros con sus manos por ahí abajo, localizando la Torre de Hércules por encima del pantalón.

España hace ruiditos muy graciosos que a Inglaterra le encantan, y acaba ayudando al moreno a quitarle el disfraz aunque sea un poco, porque como España tenga que hacer algo por sí mismo en ese momento va a haber algún problema. Por su parte, la nación ibérica ya no tiene ni pantalones, y los calzoncillos le van a desaparecer YA, en opinión de Inglaterra.

Y el Big Ben acaba instintivamente en España mientras Inglaterra busca la manera de no quedarse taquicárdico por el momento, porque España está haciendo unos soniditos muy interesantes que hacen que sus regiones vitales bailen la Macarena a toda marcha.

Después del asunto, España intenta recordar que aspirar aire tiene que ser bueno y un sufrimiento, pero bueno. Si todos los capítulos de 'España el Explorador' va a acabar así, no es que le importe mucho.

….

Y va a tener que repetir toda la grabación del episodio, porque aún no ha conseguido el tomate mágico.

….


End file.
